Cornelia Dahlgren
| birth_place = | origin = Sweden | death_date = | death_place = | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 2000-present | label = | associated_acts = | website = |occupations = Singer, songwriter, record producer|Label = Camp Mozart}} Cornelia Dahlgren is a Swedish singer, songwriter and producer known by the stage name Cornelia. She runs her own independent label called Camp Mozart. Cornelia participated in the first season of Swedish Idol 2004 and was eliminated in the third show. Career Dahlgren sang in choirs, played in bands, performed on stage and had a brief spell as a songwriter before creating a music label, Camp Mozart, as a home for her own musings. She debuted with the EP Capsule. She re-located to London from her homeland and released two EPs in 2011 called By The Fire/Now and Hereafter and Aquarius Dreams. Another single Stormy Weather was released in liaison with Exceptional Records in 2012. Dahlgren has already caught the ear of José González, who declared she has a "charming voice" and Guy Sigsworth who described her as "wonderful". In 2012, she collaborated with Portico Quartet and Scratcha DVA. The song Steepless was written by Cornelia and Portico Quartet. Steepless was released on Portico Quartet's third and self-titled album end of January 2012. Pretty Ugly, written and produced by Scratcha DVA and Cornelia, became the title track for Scratcha DVA's album on Hyperdub the same year. It had been described by Mary Anne Hobbs as "a beautiful track with a dazzling sound". Apart from being an independent songwriter, artist and producer Cornelia is also an established voice over artist for cartoons/anime. Discography *2000: Voices in My Lunchbox with Smyglyssna Track Whopper (Plug Research) *2001: Careless with Popshop (Remixed Records) *2002: Piece of Cake with Popshop (Remixed Records) *2002: How to Tango with Popshop (Remixed Records) *2002: Life on Mars with Popshop (Remixed Records) *2004: Det Bästa Från Idol Track What It Feels Like for a Girl (BMG) *2006: Night Games - In Steps and Sequences with Markus Enochson Track Take Me Away and You Got It (Sonar Kollektiv) *2007: Capsule (Camp Mozart) *2009: Various Assets, Track Daylight, Get Your Laces Tied and I'm So Over You (Red Bull Music Academy '08) *2009: Army of Men and Army of Men 2 with Sharam Jey (King Kong Records) *2010: Army of Men (King Kong Records) *2011: That's Why I Need Ya with The Zax *2011: By The Fire/Now and hereafter, (Camp Mozart) *2011: Aquarius Dreams (Camp Mozart) *2012: Pretty Ugly with Scratcha DVA (Hyperdub) *2012: Steepless with Portico Quartet (Real World Records) *2012: Stormy Weather (Camp Mozart/Exceptional Records) *2013: Steepless Live/Remix with Portico Quartet (Real World Records) *2013: Pieces with Bonobo (musician) (Ninjatune) *2013: Fill me Up with Henry Saiz *2015: Balun (Camp Mozart) Filmography Selected works: *''Törst'' (2004) Actress. *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2005) Swedish voice over actress. Director Hayao Miyazaki *''Den Utvalde'' (2005) (DVD-version) Actress. *''Monster House'' (2006) Swedish voice over actress. References External links * * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Swedish female singers Category:Swedish voice actresses Category:Idol (Swedish TV series) participants